Chasing after Spring
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: Yamamoto likes bubbly girls, Gokudera likes fiesty girls. Yet, they both like the same woman? What will happen? Contains Yamaharugoku 808659.


**writers notes; **as u should all noe... i have an obsession with yamaharugoku... its so very rare to find fics 4 this luv triangle, so of course i couldn't resist...

**i do not own katekyo hitman reborn**

**Chasing after Spring**

**chapter 1 - my type of girl...**

Atop the Nami-chuu school building, there gathered three companions.

The gentle breeze brushing past their cheeks as they casually leaned against the iron railings.

It was lunch time, and the three boys were endulging in their sweet beverages. Yamamoto was drinking his beloved milk, Tsuna was drinking orange juice and Gokudera drank a box of apple juice. It was heaven on earth, just hanging out with friends... the guys...

And there's nothing in the entire world that could get between them...

"Hey guys... you're my friends so... I want to tell you a secret of mine, that I've been hiding for a long time..." Tsuna said timidly as he fiddled with his juice box.

"No prob Tsuna! Let's hear it!" Yamamoto replied with his wide smile.

"I...I like Kyoko-chan..." He looked up, expecting to see shocked faces. But instead, their faces were unchanging.

"Juudaime... we knew that a long time ago." The silverette said ever so plainly.

"EHH? Since when?" Tsuna paniced.

"Well... I dunno... it's really not that hard to see the hints Tsuna..." Said Yamamoto.

Tsuna paused wondering if Kyoko got the hints too.

"Ne, Juudaime... what sort of girl do you like anyway?" Gokudera asked out of curiosity.

"Why do you want to know Gokudera?" Yamamoto glanced to his side to give a smart smirk. Catching onto what the baseball freak was suggesting, Gokudera yelled.

"DON'T TURN THIS INTO A YAOI STORY!" The italian spat venom as he shook a threatening fist. The athlete laughed. But the conversation then returned to the task at hand.

"Well... I guess I just like the type who are sweet, understanding and cute. Oh and I love it if she's a good cook!" Tsuna smiled.

"Oh... so you're into that type?" Yamamoto said out of the blue. He smiled and chuckled as he stared into the open blue sky.

"As for me... well..." His smile grew wider.

"My type is... a girl with a happy attitude!"

"So... Yamamoto is into bubbly girls?" Asked the brunette.

"You could say that. But I'm more into girls who are good with kids."

"The motherly type? You're lookin' for a wife already?" Asked Gokudera who was some what into the conversation at hand.

"Well..." The baseball idiot became a little flushed. Until another thought popped into his head.

"Oh! And I like a soft girl! I like em soft!" And he proceded to clutch and uncluth his hands. It did not help. This rather... unsual statement made the pair drop their jaws. Eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Yagyuu-baka... I had no idea you thought that way..." Yamamoto wondered why they were silent. He also wondered where their pupils went.

"Oh no! Not like that!" He was super flushed now. His hands waving about, finished with their clutching motion.

"I mean! When I hug her, I want to be able to hug a soft girl!"

"You want girl who's soft... so you want a glutton?" Tsuna shivered at the thought of Yamamoto hugging a fat girl.

"I don't mind if she is a glutton, she eats alot of cake anyway- opp" Yamamoto then covered his mouth hoping that the two did not hear him. Tsuna didn't, but Gokudera obivously did, as he spat out nearly half of his the apple juice, showering the students on the quad ground.

"ANYWAY... I want a girl who is happy like me, but I don't want her to be stupid like me... so I like a smart girl too!" Little by little, Yamamoto's eyes were being clouded by his atemps of turning a day dream into reality. Gokudera was slowly putting the pieces together.

"In the end... I like a girl who has a fun attitude, is good with kids, feels soft when I hug her, who is smarter than me-" he paused.

Gokudera prayed that that was the end.

"And a girl who has dark hair..." He said in this most soothed voice. His chin resting on his hand as his continued to stare into space.

"So Yamamoto is into dark haired girls... that narrows it down..." Tsuna said saracastically.

It did narrow it down. Gokudera narrowed it down. To only one girl.

"Well that means that Kyoko-chan is safe from Yamamoto-san, what about Gokudera-kun?" The shortest friend asked looking up.

"I..." The italian didn't want to answer the question at first, but did anyway.

"I like a woman who's got two personalities. It's boring if its just one. I like a woman who is sweet, but it's even better if shes a little bit feisty." It was so similar, but so different to Yamamoto's answer. Yet it was about the same girl.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, but the trio ignored it, as they were more interested in what Gokudera had to say.

"I like a woman who is gentle, but the next minute rough. I like it if she is smart and if she dares stand up to me, then I know this is a woman worth my time."

"So Gokudera will have no problem if his wife has pms, no?" Yamamoto joked. Brushing it off, Gokudera ended it with-

"I like a woman who has some bite."

Just in the nick of time, Hibari showed up.

"Get to class, or I'll bite you to death!" The tonfas were out ready to feast.

The trio of friends then proceeded to run.

Nothing in the world could get between them.

Except Miura Haru...

* * *

**writers notes; **well... that was entertaining...

uwwwahhhhh! innuendo! i missed u so much! why u so fun to write!?

i'm srry guys i just hav 2 say that this will not be updated as fast as my other mulitchapter fic-

i cant promise a new chappy every week, i'll only update when i think i've come up with a mega good plot

but yeah if u have any ideas that could add to this, feel free to share!

damn it... why can't there be a character c in the ff character selection?

ehehe as u noe, yama-chans fav drink is milk... i didn't noe wat tsuna drank... but since he is the sky, the sky flame is orange, oranges are orange (no shit..), orange juice!

and gokudera is so special, he gets a random pick! apple!

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u all


End file.
